Mary Lennox Returns To The Secret Garden
by LightCasterGirl
Summary: Mary Lennox has returned to Misselthwaite Manor after attending finishing school. What will happen next? Rubbish summary but please READ AND REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any characters from the Secret Garden**

I was finally returning to my home! I couldn't wait to see my cousin Colin, my uncle Lord Craven, Martha and especially, Dickon.  
>Dickon, my beloved Dickon! My memories of him always have him smiling. His cheeks as always rosy on his plump round face. His cheeky grin that he would save just for me. The way his brown hair would blow gently in the breeze and the fact that whenever I looked into his blue eyes, I was immediately sucked in. It was as if I was drowning under his gaze.<br>I never really had such fond memories of everyone else but I would never forget my Dickon!  
>I was just returning to Misselthwaite Manor after ending Finishing School. I had been given the decision of staying on in the city or coming back to live at Misselthwaite Manor. It was such an easy decision. I knew that I couldn't stay away any longer from my beloved Secret Garden.<br>The carriage was bumping along, taking me home. The driver told me that we would be home soon. I watched out the window looking out across the moor. It was mid afternoon, quite gloomy today, as if a storm was on its way. I dearly hoped not as I had wanted to see Dickon and my Secret Garden.  
>30 minutes later and I was finally home! Before the driver had even unbuckled his seat belt to come open the door for me, I was out of the carriage running into Misselthwaite Manor!<br>I pushed the heavy doors open and ran inside. Everyone was waiting for me! Inside Lord Craven and Colin stood in the middle watching my bewildered eyes taking in the room. Behind them stood all the kitchen staff and Martha was right at the centre of them. But, as my eyes focused around the room I saw the person I was looking for. Dickon!  
>I just stood there smiling at him. Colin ran into my arms and hugged me.<br>'Mary, I have missed you dearly!' Colin cried.  
>Colin let go of me and let my Uncle in. He stooped over giving me a warm hug.<br>'Welcome home, dear!' He whispered to me.  
>'Thankyou,' I replied.<br>Dickon was still cowering in the shadows of the room. If he wasn't coming to me, I was going to him! I ran over to him throwing my arms around his neck. I think he was a little surprised at first because he seemed as if he didn't know what had hit him but then the fact I was here kind of registered into his brain. He clasped me against him and stroked his strong hands down my hair.  
>Dickon was now 18 years old and I was only 16. I just hoped he still shared the same feelings that we had when we were so young. I know I still had those feelings!<p>

'Miss Mary, I am so glad that yer finally home! I have missed tha' so!' Dickon exclaimed into my ear.  
>I finally let Dickon go. Everyone was watching us, a smile on their faces. They all knew how much we had missed each other.<br>'Martha!' I cried, running into Dickon's older sister's arms. 'I have you so much as well!' I shouted.  
>'I have missed tha' too. The 'ouse has been so lonely without tha' here.' Martha told me.<br>After all the celebrations of me finally returning to the house the moor had started looking brighter. I had sorted out all my things, unpacking my dresses and putting them into the big wooden wardrobe and placing all my items on my dresser, and I had decided to go with Colin and Dickon to our Secret Garden!

**I hope you liked it and I will update soon! Leila xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own any of the Secret Garden characters **

I changed out of my travelling clothes and put on something that I didn't mind getting all dirty and muddy. I then closed my bedroom door behind me and walked downstairs where I saw Dickon and Colin waiting for me.  
>'Hello Dickon and Colin. Are we all ready to go to the Garden?' I asked.<br>'Yes,' they chorused.  
>'Wait one second, I must tell Father where we are off to first,' Colin remembered.<br>He walked away from us to go and talk to his father.

'So Miss Mary, you are looking well I see!' Dickon told me.  
>'Thank you Dickon, and yourself.' I replied.<br>'Listen, Miss Mary. I must tell you something…' Dickon started but just at that moment Colin was walking back to us saying we could go to the gardens.  
>'Tell me later Dickon.' I said.<br>All three of us walked to the gardens in silence. I was reminded of how it used to be when we were younger. I missed the old days. Finally we rounded the corner and the door for the garden was revealed.  
>'After you left Mary, Father took away all the ivy and everything that was covering the door because he wanted to come and visit the garden as well.' Colin explained.<br>'Ok,' I replied.

Colin pushed open the door and inside was my garden! I ran away from Dickon and Colin, and I ran around the garden feeling as free as a bird like I always had when I was here. Dickon and Colin smiled as they saw the big grin that was plastered on my face.  
>'I have missed this garden so much!' I exclaimed.<br>Not much had changed apart from Dickon had grown more types of flowers in the garden. Just at that moment I spotted the old swing where Colin photographed Dickon and I.  
>I climbed up onto the seat and it felt just like the old times. Dickon came behind me and pushed the swing, I leaned back looking into the sky which still had rain clouds hovering. It felt like I was in a dream. A dream that I just didn't want to end.<p>

Colin just stood there watching us.  
>'Hey, you two. I am going to go to cook and ask her if she can put some food in a basket for us and I will bring it back for us to enjoy. I will return in about 10 minutes.' Colin called to us.<br>'Ok, Colin. We will see you soon!' I called back.  
>Colin sped away through the turnings of the garden and ran to the gate. Once the gate had banged shut I questioned Dickon.<br>'So what did you want to tell me?' I asked Dickon.

'Well Miss Mary, I was going to tell you that I still have the same feelings I had for you when we were children. I wanted to ask you if you shared the same feelings still.' Dickon replied, blushing.  
>'I was actually going to ask you the same thing Dickon. All these years I have been gone I have never forgot about you. Every boy I passed didn't register at all. You're the only one for me, Dickon!' I said, breathlessly.<br>Dickon pulled the swing to a stop and sat down next to me. As soon as I looked into his eyes I had the same drowning feeling I always got. I watched as Dickon leaned closer to me and then gently placed his lips on mine. He pulled back and looked at me.  
>'Miss Mary, I must ask Lord Craven about something before I do that again.' Dickon told me.<br>'Ok,' I said.

I was in a confused state for I didn't have a clue why Dickon needed to ask my uncle about something. A few minutes later Colin came back carrying a big basket of food.  
>'Come on you two. Let's eat!' Colin exclaimed.<br>I jumped off of the swing and ran with Dickon to where Colin sat pulling delicious food out of the baskets. The food was amazing!  
>There were sandwiches, cakes and drinks for us all. After we had all finished eating I packed the picnic basket with all the empty plates and picked it up.<br>I took one last look at the garden and then we slowly walked to the gate and closed the door to our Garden behind us.  
>'Miss Mary, I shall carry that basket for you as I am off to see Martha and then I must talk to Lord Craven. I will see you soon, Colin and Miss Mary.' Dickon said.<br>'Ok Dickon, see you soon!' I called after him.  
>'Yes, goodbye Dickon!' Colin replied stonily.<br>'What's the matter with you?' I asked Colin.  
>'You really have no idea what Dickon is going to ask Father about, don't you.' Colin said.<br>'I haven't a clue what he is going to ask uncle about.' I said, feeling my hot temper rising.  
>'Well then you must be extremely thick, Mary!' Colin shouted and ran off towards Misselthwaite Manor.<p>

'You know Colin Craven; I have not a clue what he is asking uncle. I thought you had changed since learning to walk. You haven't though. You are still jealous and spoilt!' I shouted after him. I knew I would regret what I said later but right now I was just so angry at him that I didn't care what I said.

I made my way slowly back to the house. Once there I went up to my room and slammed the door not caring about who heard. I flung myself on my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What do you think Dickon is asking Lord Craven? Will Mary and Colin make up? I will update soon.  
>Leila xx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own the Secret Garden or the characters!**

The next morning I awoke from my sleep with a very damp pillow. It took me a few minutes to remember why I had been crying and then everything came flooding back to me. The argument between Colin and me, Colin calling me thick and my retort back at him. Oh no, why did I have to quarrel with my cousin?  
>'Good morning Miss Mary. Did tha' sleep well?' Martha questioned as she walked into the room.<br>'I had a peaceful sleep but this morning I need to apologise to Colin as yesterday we had a silly quarrel which ended with us both showing our horrible tempers we thought we had lost from when we were children, evidently not!' I replied.  
>'Ah Miss Mary. Get changed and then you can go and make up with Master Colin at breakfast.' Martha explained.<br>'Yes I think I will do that, Martha,' I called after her as she left the room.  
>I was now living back at Misselthwaite Manor. Life is going to be extremely difficult here if Colin and I are still quarrelling like we are little children everyday, I thought.<p>

I changed into a long white dress which I had bought while I was attending Finishing School. I brushed my long brown hair and put on a necklace which I had also bought while at Finishing School.

I bounded down the stairs and into the dining hall where I saw Colin and Uncle already sitting down.  
>'Good morning Uncle and Colin. Colin, I am very sorry about our quarrel yesterday. I am deeply ashamed of my behaviour and I hope that you can forgive me.' I said.<br>'Of course I forgive you Mary but I am so very sorry as well because I started the quarrel. I hope you can forgive me as well.' Colin replied.  
>'Of course I forgive you, Colin.' I gushed.<p>

I sat down and got stuck into breakfast. It was getting near winter and the porridge was hot and it warmed me inside.

'So Mary and Colin, what are your plans for today?' Lord Craven asked.  
>'I would like to go and see the gardens again today as one afternoon in there really wasn't enough to satisfy my years away from Misselthwaite Manor. Colin, you are welcome to come and join me today.' I replied.<br>'I think I will come with you Mary.' Colin answered.

At that moment Uncle's servant walked in and explained to Lord Craven that someone was waiting in his office.

'Children, I must leave you now but have a wonderful day and I will see you at dinner. Goodbye!' Uncle announced and then he limped out of the room, leaning heavily on his cane.  
>'Have a good day children.' Mrs Maguire said in her voice. Mrs Maguire was a very nice house keeper. A lot better then Moody Medlock who resigned apparently because of me!<br>Yeah right!

Colin stood up when I did and said, 'I will let you get yourself ready and I will meet you in the Entry Hall.'  
>I nodded and walked to my bedroom where I got my hat and went to meet Colin.<p>

'Let's go!' I called from the stairs and we made our way to the gardens.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own the Secret Garden or the characters.**

Dickon's POV

I was sitting outside Lord Archibald Craven's office, waiting for him to return from breakfast. I was so nervous it was unbelievable! I had to keep wiping my sweaty palms on my trousers to stop myself from just leaving without speaking to His Lordship. A few minutes later I could hear the sound of His Lordship's shoes hitting the stone floor.  
>'Oh Dickon, Mary and Colin are just headed to the gardens if you want to catch them up. There is someone waiting to see me now though so I must start my meeting.' His Lordship said.<br>'Well actually, Your Lordship. I am the one here to see you. There is an important matter I need to discuss with you in private.' I told him.  
>'Come on in then, son.' His Lordship replied.<p>

Once I was seated in my seat opposite his Lordship I asked the question that meant everything to me…  
>'Your Lordship, I have come to ask for your permission and consent as I would love to marry Miss Mary!' I explained, trying to sound confident.<p>

'My answer is…'

Lord Archibald Craven's POV

Once I had excused myself, to the children, from breakfast I made my way to the office. As far as I could remember I had no meetings today and was not expecting anyone at all. Although, my memory isn't what it once was and it might well be that I had scheduled an appointment with someone and forgotten.

I was nearly at my office when I noticed Dickon sitting down on the benches outside my office. It puzzled me as I didn't expect Dickon to be here and I was also wondering where the mystery person was who wanted to see me.

'Oh Dickon, Mary and Colin are just headed to the gardens if you want to catch them up. There is someone waiting to see me now though so I must start my meeting.' I told him.  
>'Well actually, Your Lordship. I am the one here to see you. There is an important matter I need to discuss with you in private.' He replied. It seemed like he was trying to keep the slang out of his speech.<br>'Come on in then, son.' I said while holding the door open for him.

He stepped in and I closed the door behind us. I motioned at him to sit down in one of the chairs which were facing my desk. He sat down while I limped round to the other side of the desk.

'Your Lordship. I have come to ask for your permission and consent as I would love to marry Miss Mary!' He explained to me.

I was not expecting that question to be asked from Dickon! I sat thinking, motionless for a few minutes. I thought everything over in my mind.  
>Dickon was a poor lad but that was not what concerned me. I was thinking about where they would live? How they would support each other? Would they be able to make it? All these questions were running through my head.<p>

I then came to my decision. I knew how much Mary cared for this boy. I could tell he cared so much about her. He was strong-willed, determined and ready to face these challenges.

'My answer is yes! But I would like to know a few things before I let you go and before you actually get married.' I said sternly.

Dickon had a big beam all over his face. Even when I was asking him all the questions that went through my head.

'Firstly, where are you guys going to live?' I asked.  
>'Well, I have found a little bungalow near where my family lives and not too far from here. It is quite cheap and I would be able to pay for it on my wage.' Dickon answered.<br>I was satisfied with that answer. 'How will you support each other?' I questioned.  
>'I have my job here with you and then I also have another job which is attending to more gardens. The income altogether will be enough for the bungalow. Then, when Mary has found a job that she would like to do we can make further plans.' Dickon said calmly.<p>

'Now, two more questions! A ring? And what are you going to do if she says no?' I wondered.  
>'My mother has given me a very pretty ring that she bought a while back. When I told her I intended on asking you for your consent to marry Miss Mary she gave it to me. And if Miss Mary says no then I will just accept it. I will still love her but I will just accept that she doesn't want to be with me and I will remain firm friends with her.' Dickon responded.<p>

I thought about everything he said and then realised I was satisfied with that. 'I wish you all the best, Dickon. I hope that she says yes as I know you will treat Mary right. I trust you'll pick the right time to ask the question. One thing I will say though, try not to ask the question when Colin is around because he is somewhat jealous of you. I am sorry I told you that but he is jealous because he knows Mary likes you so just please try and ask when he is not there because I don't want Colin to be too upset about this. That is my one request!' I said.  
>'I will respect your request and I will find a time when Mary is alone. Colin may not think of me and him as best friends anymore because of the jealousy but I still think of him as a friend from when we were children so I will do as you ask. Thankyou for your time, Your Lordship.' Dickon replied.<p>

He got up and walked away from me and he shut the door quietly behind him.

I thought to myself, I couldn't have asked for anyone better to ask for Mary's hand in marriage. I got to work then and let the issues that were in front of me take over my mind.

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. Please read and review. Much appreciated.  
>Leila x<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own the Secret Garden or any of the characters.**

Lord Archibald Craven's POV

The day that Dickon asked to marry Mary went by pretty quickly but at dinner it was hard to keep what Dickon had said a secret. I was looking forward to Dickon asking Mary and it was hard not to blurt the big secret out.

'So, how was your day children?' I asked, breaking the silence.  
>'I had a great day, Uncle. In the garden Colin and me tended to the weeds and checked on all the flowers. After about an hour Dickon joined us and he seemed very happy. We then had our lunch in the garden altogether and it was just like when we were children.' Mary gushed.<br>'I enjoyed it all very much as well, Father. Also Father, I was wondering if I could speak with you alone after dinner has ended?' Colin questioned.  
>'Of course, Colin.' I replied. I knew he was going to ask whether Dickon had spoken to him about marrying Mary and I knew when I told him I said yes he would be extremely mad.<p>

Dinner carried on silently until everyone had finished. While the servant's took in the plates, no one spoke.

'Uncle, may I be excused? I would like to go up and read for a bit before bed time.' Mary exclaimed.  
>'Of course you can Mary, Colin and I will be in the study for a few minutes. Let's go Colin.' I replied.<p>

Colin walked silently behind me. He was now 16 years old and was usually very well behaved, until it came to Dickon and his jealousy. Colin had attended a school close to Misselthwaite Manor recently and enjoyed it but he had decided he wanted to go onto University in a few years time.  
>I opened the office door and beckoned him inside. I also motioned for him to sit once inside but he made no move to do so.<br>Once I was sat down he began calmly.

'Father, did Dickon ask for your permission to marry Mary today?' Colin asked.  
>'Yes,' I said. Colin usually got straight to the point.<br>'What did you say?' He questioned.  
>I took in a deep breath and said, 'I said that he had my permission to marry Mary. Dickon is going to be asking Mary when he wants and you will <em>not <em>stop him from doing so. Dickon has everything sorted out for them in case Mary does say yes. I am satisfied with what he has done and I know that he will take care of her.'

For a few minutes everything was silent. I could see Colin was seething with anger. 'Dickon is not right for Mary, Father! I am!' Colin shouted as he banged his fists on my desk.  
>'You can't marry Mary, you're cousins.' I said calmly. 'Colin, you will not do anything to stop this from happening. I won't allow it. Now go to your room. Be happy for your cousin. It's the least you can do!'<p>

Colin glared at me and stormed out of the office. I breathed a sigh of relief. I hated quarrelling with Colin but this was one of the things I would not let Colin get his way on.

Colin's POV

I hated my father. I even hated Mary at that moment but I especially hated Dickon at that moment. Father knew how much I loved Mary and he still let Dickon marry her. It's not right! I stormed to my room and slammed the door shut.  
>Above my bed I had the instant photographs that we had taken in the Secret Garden. In one picture Mary and Dickon were sitting on a swing staring into each other's eyes. Their emotions were etched across their faces. It sickened me! I ripped the photo off the wall and tore it into shreds. I wanted to get rid of all pictures of Mary and Dickon that I had.<p>

Once all the bad pictures had been disposed of I started punching the walls and practically everything that I could. I fell asleep in a heap on my bed, sobbing and bleeding.

I woke up the next morning with my hands bandaged and the covers covering me. I shoved them away; I didn't want any fatherly love.

I got changed and stomped off to breakfast. I was the last one there. Father and Mary had already started breakfast without me. I pulled my chair back and slumped into it, grabbing ungratefully at the food.

'Good morning Colin.' Father said.  
>I ignored him and continued to butter my bread.<br>'What's the matter, Colin?' Mary asked innocently.  
>I ignored her as well. I kept myself to myself and said nothing to either of them. I hated how Father did nothing to help me but he continued to let Dickon marry Mary and I hated Mary's innocence as she had not a clue what was going on.<p>

Once I finished my breakfast I got up without being excused and grabbed my coat. I ran outside to find a secret place to be by myself all day. I would wallow in my sadness and see how my Father felt about that!

Mary's POV

I had no idea what was up with Colin today. We were already seated and eating at breakfast when he came downstairs. His hands had been bandaged for some strange reason. He was oddly silent. Whenever anyone said anything he never contributed to the conversation. But when Uncle said good morning to him, he acted as if he hadn't heard him. Then I asked Colin what the matter was and he ignored me too. As soon as he was finished eating he stormed off and a few minutes later we heard the front door slam shut.  
>I was about to go after him but Uncle laid a hand on my shoulder and said, 'He wants to be alone right now. I think you should leave him be all day so he can think things through.' I nodded and didn't ask more questions.<br>'I'm going to go to the Secret Garden, Uncle. I will see you later.' I told him.  
>'Ok Mary, have fun. See you later and be careful.' Uncle replied while looking at the morning paper.<p>

I went to my room and grabbed my black coat, hat and scarf. I was wearing another white dress today and the black went very well with it. I made my way down the stairs and walked through all the other gardens until I found our secret garden. I couldn't see Colin anywhere. If I did see him though I was going to take Uncle's advice and just leave him alone. I had no clue what he was upset about but I wasn't concerned because he had these moods a lot.

I tugged on the door to the garden and it opened slowly. It was deathly quiet inside and it _seemed _like no one was there. It was a typical autumn day. There was a slight breeze but nothing that would stop me from being in my garden. I whirled around thinking of how good it was to be in the garden. I fell down and lay on the grass. As I lay down I thought I felt another presence but I figured it was just the wind. After a few minutes I slowly opened my eyes and there was Dickon's beautiful face peering down at my own.

'Hello Mistress Mary.' Dickon said with a big smile on his face. It was identical to the one he had on yesterday.  
>'Hello Dickon, how are you today?' I asked.<br>'Good thanks, Miss Mary. And tha' self?' He replied.  
>'Very good as well, Dickon.' I answered.<p>

We had a very pleasant day, weeding and altogether attending to the garden. But just as we were about to leave Dickon called me back to where he was standing.

I went and stood in front of him and the next thing I knew Dickon had gone down on one knee and was pulling a beautiful ring out of his pocket. Suddenly I knew why Colin was upset. I knew what Dickon had wanted to ask Uncle.

'Mary Lennox, will you do me the honour of marrying me?' Dickon asked with that big cheeky grin on his face.

'Of course I will marry you Dickon!' I replied.

Dickon seemed stunned for a few seconds but then he got his bearings. He stood up and hugged me. His hand patted my hair as it always did and I knew in that moment that I loved this man. Dickon Sowerby!

**What did you think of this chapter then? Three in one day. I will try and get another one up tomorrow if I can.  
>Leila x<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own the Secret Garden or the characters**

Mary's POV

When Dickon said those words I felt like the happiest girl in the world! I had never felt this happy in my entire life! Dickon smelled of fresh air and the garden. I nestled my head into his shoulder.

'Mary, I'm so glad tha' said yes! Oh, I am meant to be keeping the Yorkshire slang out of my speech.' Dickon said, correcting himself.  
>I just looked up at him and beamed. It was all I could do as no words would come out. 'How long has Uncle Craven known about this?' I asked suddenly.<br>'I only asked him yesterday. I was told to ask when Colin was not around because it might upset him. I thought the perfect time would be when you and I were alone in our Secret Garden.' Dickon replied.

I grabbed Dickon's hand and we walked out of the garden to tell Uncle what had happened. Of course he already knew but it would be nice to let him know I had said yes! How could I not though? Everyone knew how I felt about Dickon. I wasn't just going to let him go. 'How long are we going to wait before we marry?' I questioned because I was so excited.  
>'Well, how would you like to get married in our Secret Garden?' Dickon asked.<br>'It would be better than any church! The best place because it's where I first trusted you!' I replied.  
>'Then we can get married soon. If we come up with a date we can get someone to come and marry us and have a ceremony in the Secret Garden!' Dickon exclaimed.<p>

I nodded, happy and excited! I examined the beautiful ring on my finger. It really was lovely. I wondered where he had got it.

'I love this ring, Dickon. It is so beautiful.' I said.  
>'Thankyou, Miss Mary. Mother gave it to me to give to you.' Dickon answered.<br>'Thank your mother for me Dickon, please.' I asked.  
>'Course Miss Mary,' Dickon replied.<p>

By the time the conversation had come to an end they were at Misselthwaite Manor and were walking to find Uncle or Martha. They happened to come across Martha first.

'Martha, Martha! Dickon proposed! He proposed!' I cried.  
>'Wow Miss Mary. Hello Dickon. I guess she said yes?' Martha replied.<br>'Yes she did.' Dickon responded beaming.

Uncle was in his office reading the afternoon paper. I knocked on the door and waited for his old voice to say 'Enter.'  
>'Dickon proposed Uncle! We're going to have a wedding ceremony in the garden! It will be amazing.' I exclaimed again.<br>'Good good. I am so happy for you both. Mary I have already spoken to Dickon and he has everything sorted for after you have been married. When you have your arrangements for the wedding sorted Mary, we can talk about jobs. Now I am very busy. I will see you at dinner tonight.' Uncle Craven replied.

Uncle Craven shooed us out of his office so Dickon and I made our way to the main hallway.

'Miss Mary, I should be going. I need to go home and check on mother and me brothers and sisters.' Dickon announced.  
>'Ok Dickon. Let me see you out at least.' I replied.<p>

I walked with Dickon as far as the archway to the Manor. When I stopped walking he turned to face me.

'Will I see you soon Dickon?' I asked.  
>'Course. How about tomorrow during the day I come and pick you up and we can go for a walk?' Dickon said.<br>'I would love that,' I replied.

I leaned forward and gave Dickon a sweet and gentle kiss. 'I love you Dickon.' I told him when we broke apart.  
>'I love you too Miss Mary.' Dickon said. 'See you tomorrow.'<p>

And with that Dickon was gone. Walking back to his home not too far away. The wind had started picking up and I was getting cold. I ran inside and closed the front doors. Inside my room I read by the window, very happy indeed.

Colin's POV

When anyone spoke to me in the Dining Hall, I just ignored them. Why should I speak to them? And when I got up and left in a hurry, Mary didn't even follow me. She probably would go and follow Dickon!

Once I had got my coat I ran outside and started looking for a place to be by myself. I was going to show Father and Mary! I'm not going to come in all day and then they will be very worried about me and so sorry they did what they did.

I found a little hideaway near the Secret Garden. A little way down from the entrance to the garden I found a place which had a few rickety old benches and some bushes covering the hideaway.  
>I had been in hiding for about 20 minutes when I heard Mary's boots clacking on the stone floor. She was going to go to the Secret Garden for the day and probably meet her precious Dickon!<br>The pair of them disgusted me. Why did Mary like him more than me? It doesn't make sense. I am far better for Mary than Dickon is! Why can she not see that? Mary is just an impossible girl who has no taste, that's what I say.  
>As soon as I thought the words I felt immediately guilty. Mary had really done nothing to me at all. I was taking my anger towards my father and especially Dickon out on her in my thoughts.<p>

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up later on in the afternoon and I could hear voices coming from the garden. Mary and Dickon's voices! But then I heard the words I dreaded the most…

'Mary Lennox, will you do me the honour of marrying me?' and then 'Of course I will marry you Dickon!'

The words were just too horrible. Before I knew what was happening I began to sob. I cried for my sorry self. I cried for Mary who I wanted to be MY bride. It was not fair! I could feel a temper tantrum coming on, like the ones I had when I was little, but I didn't care. I was hurting and no one bothered to comfort me. I deserved this tantrum!

Between my sobs I could hear Mary and Dickon's boots clattering away. I checked my watch and realised it was 3:00. I decided to stay hidden and wait a bit longer to see if anyone would come looking for me. But alas, 2 hours later and no one had been looking for me so I just decided to come home, defeated!

I stood up and dusted myself off. The benches were dirty but not too uncomfortable. I vowed to never tell Mary or Dickon, or even Father, about this place. This was MY secret place! No one would share it with me. No one!

I pushed the bushes aside to make a passage for my tall body to fit through. I had an idea! Instead of going home now I would go into town and maybe find a girl to make Mary jealous! Then she'll come running back to me and run away from Dickon. I was proud of my plan and thought about it on the short walk into the town.

It was 5:00 but it was still quite busy out. Many teenagers were milling around. I knew that with my good looks it would be very easy to get a pretty girl to make Mary jealous!

There were many pretty girls around but the best by far was a girl about my age, 16, who had long blonde hair and a pretty face. She was sitting with a friend of hers on a bench but her friend got up to go to the bakery that was behind them.  
>I made my move and walked over to her. 'Hi. My name is Master Colin Craven, and who might you be?'<br>'My name's Melissa. Nice to meet you.' She replied.  
>'So Melissa, I love your hair.' I said, flirtingly.<br>'Thanks [she blushed], I love your eyes. Their beautiful.' She responded.  
>'Thankyou. Can I see you again soon? Alone?' I asked.<br>'Sure, Master Colin Craven. How about I see you here tomorrow at 1?' She said.  
>'I'll be here. Missing you already Melissa.' I said and left her blushing.<p>

I was proud with the choice of girl. Melissa seemed lovely and for some reason it didn't feel like a plan. It felt like I really liked her. Who knows? If things go right then I'll take her to Mary and Dickon's stupid wedding. That is if I bother to show up!

**Hi people. What did you think of that chapter? I thought Colin should get really angry and want to make Mary jealous so you'll hear more about that in the next chapter. I think the wedding will be in 2 chapters time but not really sure yet. **

**Leila x**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own the Secret Garden or the characters.**

Mary's POV

It was 6:00 when I awoke, feeling hungry and still happy! Martha was in my bedroom telling me that supper was ready. I ran downstairs after her and into the Dining Room. Uncle Craven was already seated at the table and Colin had just arrived a few seconds earlier. I wondered if he was still in his horrible mood but he seemed quite cheery.

'Hello Uncle and Colin. Sorry I am a bit late, I fell asleep reading and I just awoke.' I excused myself.  
>'That's alright Mary. Have a seat and tuck in. I know you had a good day but how about you, Colin?' Uncle asked, seeing if Colin would respond.<br>'Quite enjoyable actually. Mary, I heard about your engagement to Dickon and I wanted to offer my congratulations [he said rather stiffly], but Father I will be out from 1:00 tomorrow afternoon till I don't know when. I am going out with a girl name Melissa who is a sweetheart.'  
>'That's alright Colin. Go and have some fun.' Uncle said.<br>'Thankyou for the congratulations, Colin. I hope you don't mind.' I replied.  
>'I don't mind at all, Mary.' Colin seemed to say through gritted teeth.<p>

The rest of the meal passed in silence with only the clattering of forks hitting the china plates. I got curious to wonder what Melissa was like. I wanted to make sure this was the right girl for Colin as he deserved someone nice.

'So Colin, what does Melissa look like and where did you meet?' I asked.  
>Colin grinned and said, 'I met her outside the bakery. She has lovely blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes. She's perfect!'<br>'I am very happy for you Colin.' I said.

Once the meal had finished I excused myself and went and had a bath. It felt good to just soak in hot water and just think about my lovely Dickon! That reminded me; I needed to speak to Martha and Uncle before the night was out.

I quickly finished in the bath and dried myself while hastily changing into my white satin nightdress. I brushed my hair and then first went to look for Martha as I knew she would be off soon.

'Martha! May I speak to you about an important matter quickly?' I asked as I saw Martha putting her coat on.  
>'Of course, Miss Mary. What is tha's problem?' She asked concerned.<p>

'I was wondering Martha if at the wedding you would be my Maid of Honour?' I questioned.  
>'I would love to be tha's Maid of Honour.' Martha gushed happily.<br>'I have 2 of my friends from Finishing School coming over to be my bridesmaids. Now I must go and speak to my Uncle. Thankyou for agreeing to be my Maid of Honour.' I said.  
>'Bye Miss Mary,' Martha called as I hurried away.<p>

As I stood outside Uncle's study I could hear him writing quickly and then had second thoughts about addressing him. I decided to knock on the door and see if he was busy. The voice called 'Enter' and I walked in.

'Uncle, do you have a minute?' I asked.  
>'Yes of course, Mary. What is the matter?' Uncle Craven said.<br>'Well Uncle, I was wondering if, at my wedding you would give me away.' I asked.

I had always pictured my Uncle walking me down the aisle at my wedding.

'I would be honoured to give you away.' He replied.  
>'Great. Thanks Uncle. Martha is the Maid of Honour. I have 2 of my friends from Finishing School coming over to be my bridesmaids and then I am going to speak to Dickon about the rest of it tomorrow. I am hoping Dickon will agree to who I think should be his Best Man.' I told him.<br>'Who would you want to be his best man?' Uncle questioned.  
>'Colin!' I said quickly.<br>'I am sure Dickon will like that, and Colin himself. Goodnight Mary.' Uncle said.  
>'Goodnight Uncle. See you tomorrow.' I said as I walked out of the room.<p>

I made my way upstairs to bed and snuggled up under the covers, thinking of Dickon (again). I fell asleep peacefully and quickly.

The next morning I awoke and dressed in a black strapped dress and some black boots with a black jacket over the top. I made my way down the stairs to the Dining Room. Uncle was in there and I could hear Colin running along the hallway to the Dining Room. I said good morning to Uncle and to Colin as he walked in, breathless.

As soon as I was finished eating I was excused for a knock at the door which was Dickon. We walked silently into the garden and sat on the swing together.  
>'Dickon, I would like to talk about the wedding.' I said.<br>'Of course Mary, me too. I heard Martha is to be Maid of Honour and I am glad. I have an idea for my Best Man.' Dickon replied.  
>'So do I but you go first.' I said.<p>

'Ok, well I was wondering about Colin. He is your cousin and we were good friends. If he says no I will ask a friend from the village and I am going to ask two of my friends, Frederick Lawrence and Lucas James, to be my groomsmen, if that's alright.' Dickon said.  
>'Actually, I was thinking of Colin aswell for the Best Man and your friends are fine. Is it alright if I have two friends from Finishing School, Lilly Anne and Rebecca Mercy, to be my bridesmaids?' I asked.<br>'Yes of course, hun. Is Colin in today as I would like to go and speak to him about being the best man at the wedding?' Dickon explained.  
>'The time now is 11:00 and Colin will be in until 1:00 so if we go home now you can speak to him. I will wait outside his room for you and then we you're done I will come in.' I exclaimed.<p>

We decided on that plan and we made our way back to the house hand in hand. 'Dickon, my friends are coming next week on Saturday (8 days time) so I was wondering if we could have the wedding on the Sunday. It would be the 8th. Would you want to?' I asked.  
>'That would be great. Now let me go and speak to Colin and then I will come and let you in when it's over.' Dickon said.<p>

I nodded and Dickon rapped on Colin's door. His voice told Dickon to come in. I couldn't hear the voices very well so I just went and sat on a chair waiting for them to finish.

Dickon's POV

I walked into Colin's room and his face crinkled when he saw me but he politely said, 'Hello Dickon, what would you like?'  
>'Hello Colin. Mary and I have been talking the wedding over and it is to be held next Saturday on the 8th.' I said but he was stopped before he could say anymore.<br>'Yes yes. I'll be there.' Colin said bored.  
>'Well Colin, I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my Best Man. I know things between us recently haven't been the same as they were when we were younger but I want to be friends with you again. I want you to be my Best Man. Please Colin.' I spoke.<br>'Oh. Well, I guess. I would like to be your Best Man, Dickon.' Colin smiled, gratefully.  
>'Can I bring Mary in?' I asked.<br>Yes.' Colin said.

I opened the door and beckoned Mary inside. She walked in and went and sat on his bed.  
>'Thankyou ever so much for being the Best Man Colin. We really appreciate it. Do you want me to help you get ready for your date?' Mary said.<p>

'That would be nice, thanks Mary.' Colin said politely.

I sat back and watched them together. It was great seeing them both happy. Mary had picked a crisp white shirt and some black trousers with a black blazer with a black tie for Colin's outfit. His hair was as it usually was but slightly combed and Colin looked cool.  
>Mary hugged Colin and then she came and sat down next to me. I put my arm round her and told Colin, 'Whoever this Melissa girl is, she's very lucky.'<br>'Thanks Dickon. Mary you're lucky to have Dickon.' Colin said.  
>'I know,' Mary replied.<p>

We said goodbye to Colin who was off on his date and Mary and I went back out to the gardens and had a wonderful afternoon together.

Colin's POV

I was so stunned that I had been chosen to be the Best Man and very happy indeed. My jealousy towards Dickon would never really go but I felt better towards Dickon now. Mary had gotten me ready for the date with Melissa and I was on my way to meet her again.

I got there at exactly 1:00 and I saw her sitting there looking beautiful. She was wearing a lovely white dress with a black cardigan and black shoes.

'Hi Melissa, sorry if I'm late.' I said.  
>'Oh hi, Colin. I was early and you weren't late. What would you like to do?' She asked.<br>'Well, how about I buy us some treats from the bakery and then we can go and sit in the fields.' I replied.  
>'Sounds wonderful,' Melissa said.<p>

We bought some pastries and cakes from the bakery and we took our goodies over to the field and we ate them happily. When we had finished I said to Melissa, 'I really like you, you know. Would you be my girlfriend?'  
>'I really like you too Colin. I would love to be your girlfriend.' Melissa replied.<p>

We talked a bit more in the fields but it started getting cold. Melissa turned out to live 5 minutes from the Manor so we walked home together.  
>'Melissa, my cousin Mary is getting married next Sunday. Would you want to come because Mary won't mind?' I told her.<br>'I would love to come, Colin.' Melissa said.

When we reached her house I kissed her goodbye and watched her as she walked into her house. I walked back to Misselthwaite and saw the time 4:00. I went to my room as I knew Mary and Dickon were still out.

I collapsed on the bed in happiness and had a nap.

**What did you think of that? Please review.**

**Leila x**


	8. Chapter 8

Mary's POV

Dickon and I arrived back at the manor by 5:30pm. The light was just beginning to fade from the sky leaving a pinky blue sunset. We watched it together under the Misselthwaite Archway before returning inside. As always the entrance hall was empty with a few servants wandering from room to room.  
>Dickon had agreed to stay for dinner after Uncle had asked him. We were to talk about the wedding plans after, before Dickon returned back to his house on the moor.<br>'Dickon, would we be able to drop by your house tomorrow? I want to see your whole family together before we get married since they'll become my family and also I was wondering if we could go and see our new house. The little bungalow you said you had found to my Uncle. Would that be ok?' I asked.  
>'Of course. I have already made a down payment on the bungalow so as soon as I get my next wage I will pay for the whole thing. How about I pick you up tomorrow at 1pm and then we walk over there? In the morning I'll be a little busy but don't ask why.' Dickon smiled.<br>I nodded and we made our way to dinner. I sat next to Dickon whilst Uncle sat at the head of the table as always. Colin sat opposite me as always and the dinner was a success. Colin didn't seem jealous at all now that he had his girlfriend Melissa. He announced he had invited Melissa because she thought it would be ok and we told him it was fine. I said he could invite some of his friends' aswell and he kindly took the offer. Uncle and Dickon talked about the wedding plans in hushed voices when I wasn't supposed to hear.  
>I spent the rest of dinner asking about Melissa hoping I would learn something more about her than she has dreamy blue eyes! I was glad Colin had found someone else. When he told me he wanted to marry me when we were younger I thought he didn't mean it properly. Now he has Melissa he won't be hurting and be jealous over me and Dickon.<br>Once we had finished our supper Uncle led the way to the living room. I followed him and Dickon in as Colin departed. He was off to meet Melissa again tomorrow so he wanted an early night. I sat with them for a while reading a book but my eyes kept getting wearier and wearier. I said goodnight to Uncle and kissed Dickon goodnight before making my way up to bed. I quickly and quietly undressed, climbed into bed and was asleep in an instant!

Dickon's POV

I kissed Mary goodnight and when she was gone resumed the chat about the wedding with Lord Archibald Craven. I told him of all my plans for the wedding. I knew most of the guests who were coming like Mary and Colin's friends and Melissa. Mary's family from her Uncle's side and my family. I was also going to invite some of my friends but that was about it. Every morning until Sunday I would be working on the garden. I would be keeping Mary busy so she wouldn't be able to see it until our wedding day. The gardeners and Colin had all agreed to help me with the garden. Martha also said that she would try and help when she got a minute out of the kitchens. This was going to be a special day for Mary, I just knew it.  
>Lord Archibald Craven and I talked for a few minutes longer before I headed back to the house on the moor. It was an early start tomorrow, working on the garden.<p>

Colin's POV

I actually hadn't made plans with Melissa. I wish I had though but it was in fact, a cover story. I was helping Dickon with the Secret Garden in truth and getting it ready for the wedding. I went to bed early and woke up this morning early. After I had changed into some semi old clothes, so as not to make Mary suspicious, I went down to breakfast and interacted with Father and Mary.  
>'So Mary, what are your plans for today?' I asked.<br>'Well, this morning I'm hoping to talk to Martha about the wedding and then at 1 Dickon is coming here and we're going to look at our little bungalow to be and then go to his house and see his family. What about you?' she replied.  
>'Well this morning I am going to meet Melissa and then later on I'll be back here and that's about it.' I said.<br>Father was happy to see us getting along and not quarrelling like the children we once had been. He happily let me leave this morning, still assuming I was meeting up with Melissa.

I had left the house and quickly walked to the Secret Garden in time to meet with Dickon and the other gardeners. When I got in there it didn't look much like the Garden I had known a few days ago. There were people crowding every space of it and I had to fight my natural instincts to shout at them and get them all to leave. I immediately found Dickon and asked what I could help with. The benches had been placed either side of the garden and there was an obvious aisle to where Mary and Father would walk up to meet Dickon. I could see at the far end of the garden a little archway was being created for Dickon and Mary to stand under with the Priest ready to marry and join them together until death do them part. Flowers were being hung from everything to give it a nice and earthly feel. It was a good thing we were in summer otherwise the weather mightn't be so great for the wedding. Today was Sunday and the wedding was to be held next Saturday. I was sure everything would be ready in time.

'Colin, would you be able to grab that red carpet from over there and place it all along the aisle? Thankyou so much.' Responded Dickon, checking off another thing on his to-do list.

I went and grabbed the rolled up carpet and rolled it undone all the way up to the construction of the archway. Even though it wasn't anywhere near Christmas time I could see that Dickon had hung a piece of mistletoe on the archway for a joke. He was going to kiss Mary to seal their wedding vows and the mistletoe shows they were going to kiss since they were both caught under the mistletoe.  
>I helped with the odd jobs around the garden and then left when there was nothing much else to do. I checked the time as I got back to the manor. 12:30. Mary and Dickon would be leaving in half an hour. I was stuck for nothing to do. Great!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Colin's POV

Lying on my bed and staring out of the window had never been more boring. I scanned the room every so often, looking at my childhood toys, the puppet theatre that me and Mary had played with when we were just 10 years old. My eyes always ended up no matter what, at the picture of my mother. Even though I had never properly met her since I was born I still missed her. I had seen pictures of her and my father had told me everything about her over and over. I had created my own version of her but I still knew she was watching over me, checking I was alright.  
>Sounds of laughter made me turn my head back out of the window again, and I saw Mary and Dickon walking hand in hand through the grounds surrounding Misselthwaite. I could just make out Mary's face smiling up at Dickon with such admiration, and for once my heart didn't pang with jealousy! Instead I felt the thump of happiness, my heart wanting to tell Mary just how happy I was for her and Dickon. At least I would get time for that when I was Best Man at the wedding. I still couldn't believe they had chosen me!<p>

I lay on my bed for a few minutes longer before sighing and heaving myself up. It was stupid to spend a glorious day like today was lying on my bed, wishing something would happen. Instead of wishing, why not just make something happen by going out? I quickly changed out of my old clothes, worn in the garden and changed into something more suitable. It wouldn't make a great impression on Melissa if I showed up wearing trousers caked in mud and a shirt dirtier than a pig sty, would it?

After examining my wardrobe several times I eventually settled on some dark pinstriped trousers, a crisp cotton white shirt and a black waist coat over the top. I had always been fond of waist coats and was rarely seen without one. I studied myself in the full length mirror that had been placed in my room once I could walk and leave the Manor. I looked good, however my hair looked like I'd just woken up again. I combed through it and found some gel to spike it up. Much better! I left my room, the door slightly ajar, and made my way to Father's study.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently for the reply to come in. As I stepped inside the door, the dogs growled at me, until they saw who it was. When they realised it was just me they nuzzled my leg affectionately until I commanded them away, which they did obediently. I looked at Father and waited for him to return the gaze.

'You're looking very smart, Colin. Off out somewhere?' Father asked as he glanced upwards from the mountain of papers stacked high on his wooden desk.  
>'Actually, yes I am Father. I just came to let you know so you didn't worry about me. I am going to pay a surprise visit to Melissa, so I might be a little late for dinner, just to let you know.' I replied.<br>'Well that's alright Colin, thank you for letting me know. Don't stay out too late and if you do then let me know somehow. We have a landline so if Melissa does too then let me know on there. Have fun.' He said.  
>'Thank you, Father.' I exclaimed and left the study.<p>

I walked efficiently through the Manor until I got to the big brass double doors, which just a few days ago, Mary had walked through after so many years apart from each other. I saw one of the servants and hastily said goodbye before walking out into the afternoon sunshine. Walking through the archway I saw Misselthwaite Gardens from an artists point of view. I could see a painting forming in my head, the serene view of prefect grass, trimmed every few weeks by one of the gardeners, the calm trees swaying in the light summer breeze and if you walked a little further away, the perfect Manor. Made from brick with a brilliant archway, allowing you to pass through and the big doors allowing access to the Grand Hall.  
>Painting had become a passion, steadily growing over the past few years now. I new I had to keep this picture in my head to paint later. Maybe I would be able to present it to Mary and Dickon for their wedding gift?<p>

I strolled through the gardens, enjoying the view, which I had only known since I'd met Mary, but as I exited the acres of land surrounding Misselthwaite and onto the busy roads I quickened my pace. I wanted to get to Melissa as quickly as I could. I was there within a few minutes and I worked up the nerve to knock on the door. It opened practically immediately and a middle aged woman with blonde hair looked out.  
>'Hello, can I help you?' she asked me.<br>'Hi, I was wondering if Melissa was in?' I replied, trying to sound as friendly as possible. I needed to make a good impression on her family.  
>'Yes, why would you like to speak to her?' she responded.<br>'Well, I just came round to give her a surprise. Didn't she tell you I was her boyfriend?' I asked worriedly.  
>'No, she already has a boyfriend. Oscar?' She said to me.<br>'Could I speak to her?' I said and the lady invited me in.  
>'Her bedroom is on the first floor 2nd door on the left. Be quick.' the woman said briskly.<br>I nodded and quickly walked up the stairs and found her bedroom door from the sign saying 'Melissa's Bedroom', just showing the obvious.

There were voices emanating from her bedroom but I was careful not to jump to conclusions. I could definitely hear a male voice though which made me slightly edgy. I knocked on the door and waited for someone to allow me to come in. The announcement came seconds later.  
>I turned the door handle and saw Melissa...with someone I could only assume was Oscar.<br>'Colin!' Melissa gasped. It isn't what it looks like, she exclaimed while jumping off the sofa she had been sharing with 'Oscar'.  
>'Oh really? Who is he? By any chance is he 'Oscar'?' I asked.<br>'Yes, I am Oscar. And who are you?' he demanded.  
>'I happened to be Melissa's boyfriend but now she is my ex, so I'll leave you two to enjoy.' I announced. 'Goodbye Melissa,' I added as an after thought.<p>

I slammed the front door behind me and didn't look back at the house once. Tears sprang to my eyes and I ran all the way back to Misselthwaite. Once I got into the gardens I just ran faster than I ever had before. I didn't think about the landscape of Misselthwaite once, I ran into the Manor and up the stairs, slamming my bedroom door behind me.


End file.
